Alone
by stardancer10
Summary: Coralyn Jennings was Rachel Black's little sister in their Sorority. She was driving to La Push for Rachel's upcoming wedding of which she was a bridesmaid in when her car broke down along the way. From that moment life as she knew it would never be the same. Can she trust Rachel and the others enough to let them in. Or will she always be alone?


Life had a way of throwing a wrench in the mix of things. Coralyn Jennings snorted to herself praying her piece of crap car held together long enough to get to her destination. Looking down she saw that the gas gauge was fine, but the ominous clunking under the hood told her that she shouldn't have listened to her mother and just done the tune up herself rather than bringing it to the shop around the corner.

She loved her mother, she really did but the poor woman was clueless about cars. Coralyn was busy with work last week and let her mother talk her into dropping her car off for the day. Sighing, as her car puffed and wheezed she saw the sign for La Push and breathed a little easier. Her phone had died on the long drive here. She just hoped she made it to Rachel's house. She was already two hours late. It was already getting dark and Rachel had been expecting her for dinner.

Swearing viciously, she felt the car shudder and pulled to the side of the road. With a snarl of frustration, she jumped out of the car and went to the trunk. Pulling out a rag and containers of water and oil, she popped the hood. Billowing steam, she knew that the dipshit at the shop was going to have his ass handed to him. Hanging the flashlight over the engine, she cringed. Rag in hand she checked the oil, which was fine.

Absentmindedly she wiped the oil on the rag and tiredly rubbed her face. Angrily she realized she had oil on her hand and wiped it off on her ripped jeans. Peaking at the coolant, she knew that the idiot hadn't done the tune up right. Sighing she went back around to her trunk and grabbed the jug of coolant. She just prayed her radiator wasn't cracked.

Tugging the flashlight down she began poking around under the hood, swearing. She was so absorbed in her task she didn't hear the truck approach in the distance. Coralyn jumped with a start when she heard the doors of a vehicle slam shut.

"Coralyn! Where the Hell have you been?" Rachel shouted, pulling the shorter woman into a hug. "I've tried calling you for the last hour and half!"

"I got caught up at work and then this hunk of junk wouldn't cooperate," Coralyn grumbled kicking the bumper. "I knew I should have just done the tune up myself. Idiots at the shop down the street, I'm going to throttle them!"

She heard a rumbling chuckle nearby and looked behind Rachel. Though she had never met Paul, she had seen pictures of him. Beside him was another very large, very attractive man. Coralyn looked back at Rachel with an eyebrow raised.

"Come on," Rachel said tugging her with a laugh. "We'll have your piece of shit towed to my brother's garage. Grab your stuff and hop in the truck with us."

Coralyn shrugged, stuffing the rag in her back pocket and grabbed the flashlight, shutting the hood with a slam. Grumbling to herself she walked around the car tugging out her bags, throwing the empty containers and tools in the trunk. She went to the back door of her car and reached in, but had her hands slapped away by Rachel.

"Oh no you don't," Rachel snipped. "Tell me you were not just going to grab your dresses with greasy hands!"

Coralyn looked down at her hands and shrugged. "The dresses are in a bag, Rachel. Besides, my hands aren't even bad!" she protested.

"I swear, you're almost as bad as Jake, little sis," Rachel said in exasperation.

Coralyn turned to the deep voiced stranger she didn't know. "Rachel was my big sister when I pledged to our sorority," she said with grin.

They all piled in the truck, it was cramped, but Coralyn sat on Rachel's lap. They rumbled along the road in the dark. Coralyn looked between Paul and the other man and looked over her shoulder at Rachel. Rachel met her gaze with grin.

"So what happened to your car?" Paul asked gruffly.

"I unfortunately listened to my mother and let someone else do the tune up," she said tiredly. "I should have just done it myself, but I was tied up with work. Damn idiot is going to give my money back, and pay for what it's going to cost to get that beast running again."

Rachel laughed, "Why don't you just buy a new car? I know you're doing well with work and have the money."

Coralyn scowled, "Not the point Rachel. I don't want a new car yet. Besides, that car has some pretty good memories tied to it."

She and Rachel shared a grin before bursting out laughing as they pulled up to the beach. Coralyn could see the large bonfire with people crowded around it. She and Rachel had been telling stories of their Sorority days to Paul and his friend. She could smell and hear the ocean nearby and breathed deeply.

She had worked so hard the last few months to finish her projects and use her saved up vacation time for a break. Rachel had excitedly called her and told her that she was getting married to Paul. She and Rachel had kept in touch even after Rachel moved home and later when Coralyn had graduated and gotten a job as a graphic designer.

She slid out of the truck and followed the others towards the fire. They towered over her short five foot three inch frame. Sighing, looking around she realized that most of the guys were easily over a foot taller than her. Rachel tugged her towards the fire and laughed.

"That was Paul's friend Jared by the way," she said softly. "Sorry if he wasn't very talkative."

"Not an issue, Rach" she said with a shrug. "He seems nice enough. Sorry I wasn't here sooner. I know I missed some of the party."

"Don't worry about it Cora!" Rachel said. "We were actually on our way to try to find you. I was getting really worried when you hadn't shown up."

"Like I said, that is the last time I let someone else touch my car," Coralyn said with a snort. "Idiot. Too busy trying to look down my shirt and not listening to a word I was saying about my car. I wanted to smack him!"

A growl nearby startled her. Glancing over her shoulder she met the eyes of one of the very tall very attractive men standing nearby. For a second it felt like she had vertigo and the world spun a bit. She looked back at Rachel with wide eyes.

"What the Hell was that, Rach?" she whispered.

"Holy shit!" Paul said chuckling.

"Seriously?" another voice asked while laughing.

"Embry, you alright?" another asked.

Coralyn shook herself and realized that the man must be Embry. She looked at Rachel to find her 'big sis' with a knowing smirk on her face. Then she looked closely at Coralyn.

"How the Hell did you get oil on your face?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

"I was making sure it wasn't the oil," she replied with shrug. "Pretty sure it's the coolant. If the radiator is cracked I'm going to smack him in the head with wrench and then show him how to actually do a tune up on a car."

Rachel laughed and looked down at her smaller friend. She knew that Coralyn was serious. She had worked on cars with her father for years before he had passed away when they were college. Cora had taken it really had and never really got over the loss.

"So you work on cars?" Paul asked with a grin.

Cora shrugged. "I used to work on cars with my dad," she replied.

"Oh no you don't," Rachel said smacking her arm. "Let me show them what you've done."

"Rachel, stop," Coralyn said blushing in embarrassment.

"Hush," Rachel snipped. "Worked on cars my ass. Look at this, and this one. She helped rebuild them with her dad."

"Seriously?" Paul asked in surprise.

"Marry me?" one of the men joked.

A growl cut him short. Coralyn looked over to see Emrby staring at her in a way that made her shift uncomfortably. Butterflies erupted in her belly and she blushed brighter under his gaze. Glancing away she turned towards the parking lot where another truck rolled up and two more large men arrived.

"Jake!" Rachel called. "Did you get her car?"

Jake approach with a smile and nodded. "Yeah we got her car."

He turned towards her and grinned. "Hi new little sis," he said lifting her up in a bear hug.

"Little sis?" she asked hugging him with a grin.

"Well, Rachel said you're her little sister," she said with a shrug putting her down. "So that means you're my little sis too, right?"

Coralyn rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever floats your boat," she said with a laugh. "Wait, how old are you?"

His eyes danced, "Twenty-one. Why?"

She put her hands on her hips and glared. "I'm twenty-two, why am I little sis?"

Snorting, "Because you're tiny," he replied.

Rachel looped her arm through Cora's and tugged her back towards the fire. She introduced her to everyone. Coralyn tried to keep all of their names straight, but it seemed like everyone had turned out for the engagement celebration. Sighing she looked out over the water. It felt good to get away from the city. She loved Seattle, but she never really was a city girl.

Kicking off her shoes, she bent to roll up her jeans and walked towards the water. Testing the temperature, she realized instantly the water was frigid. Closing her eyes, she let the bite of the water clear her mind.

It had been a tough few months. She loved what she did, but she wasn't truly happy. Her mom had gotten sick, which also changed things. She did the best that she could, but her mom wasn't responding to treatment anymore. Her mother, Diane, had tried for days to convince her to come to La Push. She finally caved and left with a tearful goodbye.

Sighing she looked back out over the water, watching the moon and fire reflecting off of the waves. It was calm here, peaceful. In her mind it was almost like coming home, but she shook that off.

She felt more than heard the person come to stand beside her. A gust of wind off the ocean cut through her and she trembled. She nearly started when she felt the too large, warm jacket drop onto her shoulders. It smelled like the outdoors and man. Her gut clenched as she burrowed into its warmth.

"Come on," Embry rumbled. "You'll get sick standing in the water much longer."

Cora let him lead her back towards her shoes. She slid them back on her feet and turned to face him. He towered over her. She barely reached the middle of his chest. He grinned down at her and tugged her back towards the fire. Embry brought her to a large piece of drift wood and tugged her to sit down beside him. He pulled her closer, tucking her against his side.

The group settled in to listen to Billy Black, Rachel's father, tell the stories of their tribe and ancestors. Coralyn looked towards Rachel in shock. They never told outsiders about their tribe. She glanced across the fire and met Rachel's eyes. Rachel grinned and nodded. Beside her Jake smiled in encouragement. Beside her she felt Embry tremble slightly before he stilled.

"Why are you so sad?" his asked as his hot breath tickled her ear.

Her body trembled. He must have assumed it was because she was cold because he threw an arm around her, causing her to squeak in surprise. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Let's not talk about sad things right now," she whispered. "Today is about Rachel and Paul."

"Something is bothering you though," he urged.

Sighing she looked back to the fire and nodded. "Yes, but now is not the right time."

Rachel plopped down beside her. "Alright, spill." Rachel asked.

"Not tonight, Rachel." Coralyn said firmly.

"But-"

"No buts," Cora snipped. "Not tonight. Not until after the wedding."

"Cora, honey," Rachel said in alarm. "What's going on?"

Closing her eyes, fighting tears, "Please leave it," she whispered hoarsely.

Conversations drifted around them, when Seth plopped on the ground in front of her with an easy grin. "So, do you have any siblings," he asked missing Rachel trying to wave him off the topic in alarm.

Cora tensed and closed her eyes in pain. "Not anymore," she said tiredly. "My twin brother died when we were four. He drowned. Dad died in college. Mom," she choked.

"Honey, what's wrong with Diane," Rachel asked in alarm.

"Cancer," she whispered. "God, Rachel please, change the subject before I start crying like an idiot."

Rachel pulled her into a tight embrace. "Are you still dating that moron?"

Coralyn pulled back and snorted, "No. Moron is long gone," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked hotly.

"What's the point, it wouldn't change anything." she snarked. "Besides walking in on him and his side dish was kind of an indication he got sick of waiting."

"He did what?" Rachel hissed. "Wait, back up you and he never?"

"We are not having this discussion right now, Rachel." Cora glared at her friend.

"Seriously?" Rachel chuckled.

"It's not funny Rachel," she said tiredly. "Besides, from what I saw, I'm not missing out on much."

"Oh you poor, poor frustrated girl," Rachel cooed. "I'll have to set you up."

"Like Hell you will," Embry growled at her.

Coralyn looked around and found that everyone was staring at them with smirks. She knew that something was going on. It wasn't her place to poke and prod into their lives. But it still bothered her that it seemed like everyone was in on some sort of inside joke.

"Hey," Rachel said softly. "I didn't mean anything by it Cora. Seriously though, where do you find the idiots in our life."

Cora glared at her. "You set me up with a few of those idiots," she replied scornfully.

Rachel grinned and shrugged. "Just trying to help a girl out," she said with a laugh.

"You let Rachel set you up?" Jake asked with a laugh.

Cora frowned and then turned to glare at Rachel. "You suck at match making. The last one went home with a broken nose and holding an ice pack to his bits because he didn't know how to take the word no."

"What?" was the general shout around the bonfire.

"Did he touch you?" Embry asked, trembling violently beside her.

"Embry!" Sam shouted. "Easy man, calm down."

Carolyn watched him struggle to calm, but he suddenly took off running towards the tree line further down the beach.

"Shit," Jake said while running after him.

"Okay, what the Hell is going on?" Cora asked in confusion.

Billy wheeled closer and took her hand in his own. He gently began explaining to her about his people, repeating one of the legends he had told them all earlier. Coralyn looked around her and found everyone watching her carefully and quietly. Glancing to her right she saw Jake and Embry returning wearing only cut off shorts slung low on their hips. Her head whipped back towards Rachel who shrugged.

Coralyn stood shakily and swallowed thickly. "Right, wolves and vampires," she stepped over the driftwood and turned to watch the water. "I'm sure there's more, but my brain can't handle it right now. Can someone take me to my car?"

"Um, you know it won't run right?" Jake asked cautiously.

Coralyn snorted, "No shit. I just need to work off some nervous energy. Either I work on my car or I run screaming."

"You can hop in with me," he offered. "Let me just grab your stuff and we can head to the house. The garage is at the house."

"Thanks," she said quietly.

She hugged Rachel and told her to stay and enjoy her night with her friends and family. Rachel offered to leave with her and Cora told her that she was fine. Cora assured her friend that she was fine, but really needed to look at her car. She knew that it was a weak excuse, but she had to get out of there.

In the cab of the truck Jake watched Cora out of the corner of his eye. He could feel the anxiousness and fear rolling off of her. Sighing he turned the heat on for her and pulled his truck towards home.

"You know that no one here would hurt you right?" he asked carefully.

Coralyn turned towards him and nodded. "It just a lot to take in," she admitted.

Nodding her turned his attention back to the road. He had no idea what he was supposed to talk about. Embry had imprinted on his pseudo sister the second he laid eyes on her. When he heard about her relationship history he nearly lost it. He managed to catch up to him and get him to calm down, but he knew his best friend was having a difficult time keeping it together around her. Pulling into the driveway he killed the engine.

"Well, let's try to figure out what's wrong with it," he said with a grin.

"I mistakenly let an idiot touch it," she said with a snort.

The entered the garage and jacked the car up. Cora tugged her sweatshirt off and climbed under the car. Jake slid beside her as they began checking everything. They grabbed a drip pan and changed out the oil and filter before proceeding through the process of giving the car a tune up. Voices interrupted their banter.

Jake rolled out from under the car first. He tugged her out and reached out with a grin on his face. They turned to find the rest of the pack staring at them like they were crazy. Cora smiled shyly and turned to grab the next wrench and socket size she needed. While the car was up she needed to check the radiator and transmission. Grumbling to herself she grabbed what she needed before climbing back under the car.

Swearing viciously she noticed that the idiot at the garage had pinched her transmission line. Before she could look further she felt herself tugged from under the car. Glancing around she saw that Embry was looking down at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm going to beat someone in the head with a wrench and then show them how to do their job." she snarled.

She hopped up from the ground and walked over to the bench grabbing clamps and vice grips and climbed back under her car swearing. Shimmying further under the car she checked near the radiator. When she saw fluid dripping she felt like she was going to cry. Sighing she called Jake asking for a drip pan.

"What's wrong?" he asked sliding under the car and pushing the pan towards her.

Coralyn pointed to the cracked radiator with snarl. "I have to drain it and replace it. Then I have to drain the tranny fluid and replace the line," she said angrily.

"Hey, easy tiger," he said softly. "We'll get you mobile again. Come on it's late, let's go get cleaned up and head into the house okay?"

Coralyn slid from under the car and realized that they were all still there. Rachel was leaning against the wall watching her carefully. The guys were grinning seeing her all grimy and greasy. She glanced at Embry and realized he was looking at her the same way he had been at the beach and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

Jake slung an arm around her shoulders. "I think you're going to fit in just fine around here," he said with a rumbling laugh.

Cora raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. Reaching to grab her sweatshirt, Rachel slapped her hands away and took it herself.

"Seriously, Cora?" Rachel chided. "You're covered in grease and lord knows what else."

Cora smirked at her friend, "Whatever you say princess."

"This is why you need me," Rachel said playfully. "You were going to grab the dresses with your greasy hand. Go scrub up, I'm sure Jake has that orange soap stuff somewhere."

Cora laughed softly. "You're such a girl, Rachel," she smiled.

"So are you, even if you don't act like one," Rachel taunted.

Cora stopped and glared at her friend. The group stopped and watched the girls carefully. She snorted at her friend and continued walking into the house. Jake pulled out the tub of gritty soap and they cleaned up. Rachel tried to apologize, but Cora waved it off. She showed her friend the bathroom and gave her a couple of towels.

Coralyn showered and felt the stress of the day wash away. Stepping out of the shower so wrapped a large towel around herself and stopped, slightly panicked. Looking around she found her dirty clothes and scowled. She could hear voices down the hallway in the living room and groaned.

Rachel knocked on the door interrupting her thoughts. "Are you alright in there, Cora?"

Taking a breath she opened the door, wrapped in a towel glaring at her friend. Rachel laughed at her with dancing eyes.

"So, where are my bags?" Cora asked. "Because as amusing as you seem to be finding this, I'd rather not prance around naked. This isn't the sorority house and neither us are drunk."

The conversation in the living room ceased. There were choked chuckles and a little growling coming from the room. Cora looked at her friend waiting for answers.

"Well you see," Rachel said laughing, "Your bags are up in my room."

Cora rolled her eyes, toweled her hair dry and grabbed her dirty clothes. Making sure the towel was secure she walked down the hallway, ignoring the looks that she was receiving. A couple of them smiled in a friendly way, there were a couple wolf whistles which were quickly silenced. As she walked through the living room to the stairs she could feel their eyes on her. She quickly made her way upstairs and made her way to Rachel's room.

Putting her clothes next to her luggage, she dug out clean underwear and sports bra. Quickly tugging on shorts and a tank top she grabbed her brush walking back down to the living room. She had hoped they were gone, but she once again walked into a room full of overly large, very attractive males that were staring at her. She glanced around and met the eyes of Rachel.

"Well I guess you are a girl after all," Rachel said playfully.

Embry made a choking noise in the back of his throat as he looked at her. Cora glanced over at him and looked around the room. Shrugging she walked into the room, very aware of the eyes on her, and plopped on the floor in front of Rachel. She was brushing her hair, when Rachel took the brush from her hands and began brushing her hair.

Coralyn closed her eyes and leaned back. She and Rachel had done this many times before when they were still in school. When Rachel started to play with her hair and massage her head. She let out a little whimper. She hadn't realized her head had been pounding until Rachel started to work on the knots in her neck.

"You continue you that and I'm going to fall asleep Rach," she murmured tiredly.

"You're way too stressed Cora!" Rachel scolded. "You've got knots on top of knots. Why didn't you tell me about Diane?"

Cora tiredly opened her eyes and found most of the guys were pretending to watch what was on the television. She glanced around and winced when Rachel found the knot in her shoulders. She dropped her chin to her chest and groaned.

"Fuck-" one of the guys whispered harshly.

Coralyn opened an eye to find them staring at her. Glancing over her shoulder at Rachel she winked and grinned. Rachel caught her look and continued. Pressing into the knot on her other shoulder, Cora gasped and whimpered a little.

"Shit, Rachel," she gasped. "Right there."

There was a choking sound from nearby and rapid footsteps out of the house. A deep rumbling chuckle came from beside Rachel. She glanced and met the eyes of Paul. He grinned at her and laughed deeply.

"You are trouble," he said with a chuckle. "I'm on to you."

"I think Rachel would have an issue if you were on me boyo," she grinned.

There were more harsh swears and growling in the background. Rachel laughed and started braiding her hair like she had many times before. She tugged her curls tightly back into a french braid that reached down the middle of her back. Cora stood and stretched. She rolled her shoulders and smiled at Rachel in thanks. She met Rachel's eyes and her friend knew immediately what she was going to do before she did it.

Coralyn twisted at the waist and then did a back bend, cracking her back along her spine before standing up. Once she had righted herself she turned to the rumbling growl from the front door. She met the heated eyes of Embry who seemed to be fighting with himself for control.

"Hey, Cora?" Jake asked drawing her attention away from Embry. "What did you think of the legends?"

Cora looked at him in interest, noticing the room had stilled. "They were," she paused looking for the right word, "interesting I suppose. A little on the scary side of things, but interesting."

"And if there was truth to the legends?" Embry asked from beside her.

Coralyn looked around the room and waited for the punch line. She met Rachel's guarded eyes and realized that they were serious. A cold feeling ran down her spine. They were being serious. Her heart started pounded as she glanced from person to person.

"Cora?" Embry said touching her shoulder uncertainly.

His hot hand on her cool skin caused her to start a bit. Her mind was racing. She knew that Rachel would never hurt her. They were all hot, literally hot to the touch. They couldn't be the cold ones, that only left one thing. Wolves. They were implying that they were honest to God wolves.

She stepped away from him and looked around her with wide eyes. "Seriously?" she asked hoarsely. "Well what the Hell am I supposed to say?"

"Easy, Cora," Rachel said stepping to her side.

"Seriously, Rachel?" she asked with a squeak. "Wolves, a pack of wolves? I suppose it's better than vampires. "

She sank down sitting on the floor trying to calm down. She was either going insane or this was really happening. Looking around she realized they were watching her in concern. Yup, still there so she wasn't imagining it.

"Coralyn, please let me explain," Rachel said crouching down.

"I'm pretty sure I get the gist of it, Rachel," she said hoarsely. "Not really sure what I should be thinking at the moment."

"Hey," Embry said softly, "None of us are going to hurt you. We're protectors."

"Yeah, from vampires which apparently are real too," Cora said with wide eyes.

She pinched herself hard, "Nope not a nightmare." she stated.

Rachel giggled softly, "Come on honey, let's get you up to bed."

Cora stood up and glanced around realizing they were still waiting for a reaction from her. Meeting their guarded eyes, she realized that they were waiting for the fear and condemnation from her. Sighing she wrapped her arms around her middle and glanced towards Rachel who stood beside her shifting uncomfortably biting her lip.

"So, wolves," Coralyn said clearing her throat. "Right, well I guess you learn something new every day."

"You won't run?" Embry asked from beside her trembling.

She reached out and touched his arm. "I'm not running. It'll take a little bit to wrap my mind around it, but you can't change who and what you are," she said softly. "Besides, it's kind of badass." She added with a small grin and wink.

Grinning at Rachel she shrugged. "You do realize I'm going to need a very strong drink in the morning when I wake up and remember this conversation?" she asked.

Rachel laughed and pulled her into a hug. "There's my girl," she said emotionally.

Cora looked around the room and noticed the relieved looks on their faces and smile reassuringly. They must not have gotten very good reactions in the past if their behavior was any indication.

"You can't tell anyone, Cora," Rachel said quickly.

"Right, because who the Hell is going to believe me Rach," she snarked. "Werewolves and vampires, seriously? They'd put me in a looney bin."

"Promise?" Rachel said seriously. "No one can know about it Cora!"

"Rachel, I would never, ever say anything," she said tiredly. "You know me better than that."

"I'm sorry, I know, but this needs to be protected. They need to be protected," she replied urgently.

Coralyn stared at her friend and looked at her closely. Rachel seemed to tremble with an emotion that she couldn't quite name. She realized that someone had hurt the pack in the past. They were weary of her knowing, but for some reason thought that she had the right to know. She didn't fully understand it, but realized that someone would eventually explain all of it to her.

"I promise, Rachel," she said firmly. "Their secret is safe with me."

Embry step close and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. He looked down at her with such an overwhelming look of adoration that her breath caught in her throat. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly.

"You should get some rest," he whispered. "You've had a long day."

Cora nodded, "And I have a piece of crap car to fix."

"You're not touching that hunk of junk," Rachel said firmly. "It's not going anywhere. We are going to hang out and catch up."

"Rachel, I love you dearly, but I need my car," Cora said in exasperation. "I'll be here for the next six weeks before I have to head back."

"You're leaving?" Emrby asked sharply.

"I have to go back," she said tiredly. "I have my job in Seattle. I also have to take care of mom."

"You're going to leave," he whispered hoarsely, stepping away from her.

She wasn't sure why, but she felt tears sting her eyes. Cora had no idea why she was feeling the way that she was. She had no idea why she felt a pull towards Embry, but it was there. She ached thinking that she somehow hurt or upset him.

"Cora," Rachel said carefully. "Come here honey. That's it step closer this way."

"Embry! Outside!" Paul shouted.

The others stood immediately and began dragging him out the door. She watched in confusion as his trembling intensified. They got him out the door and down the steps when she watched in horror as a wolf soon replaced the man.

She had dragged Rachel towards the door. Nothing had prepared her for watching him change. Her knees gave out as she sank down on the rough wooden floor of the porch. The cold air swirled around her as she watched with tears pouring down her face as the others changed and urged Embry to move farther away from the house.

Paul rushed past them and phased, landing in front of the steps taking a protective stance. Rachel dropped to the ground beside Cora and rocked her gently. Cora shook, overwhelmed by what she was seeing. She felt her mind blanking, and had a vacant stare. Her mind wasn't processing.

She felt warm hands lift her against a very muscled, very bare chest. Her body was shaking from the cold and the overwhelming emotions coursing through her system. Warm lips pressed against her brow as she was carried up the stairs. She heard Rachel nearby and felt herself tucked carefully into one of the twin beds. Warm hands gentle traced over the skin of her forehead causing her body to slowly relax. Her eyes got heavy as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

Coralyn woke with a jolt and looked around the room in a panic. She had vivid dreams about wolves tearing each other apart that night and felt nausea overwhelm her. Her head throbbed and the room spun as she fought down the sick feeling in her stomach.

Closing her eyes against the onslaught, she took deep calming breaths. Slowly opening her eyes she glanced around the room and realized it was later than she had intended. Looking at her phone, she saw it was after ten and swore. Jumping from the bed she quickly changed into a worn pair of jean shorts and tugged on a fitted t-shirt. She padded down the stairs barefoot and made her way into the kitchen.

Billy greeted her warmly and pulled a plate of food from the microwave for her. She sat quietly at the kitchen table eating. Billy chatted with her and drew her attention away from her racing thoughts. She realized that last night really happened. Wolves and Vampires were real. Billy smile reassuringly to her and left the room to go into the living room. After finishing her breakfast she washed her plate and fork and put it in the drying rack by the sink.

She asked Billy where everyone was as she walked in the room. He chuckled and told her they were outside somewhere. Cora went up and grabbed her phone and tucked her wallet into her back pocket. Sliding her sneakers on, she waved to Billy as she stepped out of the house. Following the sound of voices towards the garage, she found Jake, Embry and Quil working on her car. Rachel was leaning against the wall.

"Mind telling me what you boys are doing?" she asked flatly.

Embry swore as he banged his head on the hood of her car. Jake rolled out from under the car and Quil turned to face her guiltily. Rachel tried to smother her laughter, but failed miserably. Cora pinned her with a look and Rachel raised her hands in placating manner.

"Well you see," Quil started nervously.

Cora looked at Jake, who was sitting on the ground next to her car. He grinned up at her cheekily. Looking over at Embry, she found him rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Jake chuckled, "We just wanted to get a head start. Simmer down shorty."

Cora's eyes flashed as she slowly stalked forward and stopped in front of him. Leaning down until she was almost nose to nose she stared at him. He gulped uncertainly as Embry growled from nearby.

"What did I say yesterday about anyone touching my car?" she asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Jake shrugged and grinned at her. "I know, but we've been working on cars for years. I promise I will take good care of your car," he assured her with an easy grin.

Cora straightened and turned to glare at Rachel. Rachel threw her hands up defensively. "Don't look at me. I didn't do it," she said quickly.

"Why does Rachel look scared of Cora?" Quil asked in an exaggerated whisper.

"Because the pint sized pixie has a mean right hook," Rachel answered rubbing her shoulder absentmindedly.

"You hit her?" Jake asked in surprise.

"Yeah, after idiot number two," Cora replied with a scowl. "At least I hit your arm and not your face."

"Yes, I'm very glad of that after you broke Jessica's nose your freshman year," Rachel replied with a nervous laugh.

"So you're a violent pixie?" Quill asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

Cora spun and glared at Rachel who giggled nervously. "I ought to smack you," Cora said.

"Hey now, it's not my fault that you earned yourself that nick name," Rachel replied honestly.

"Pixie?" Embry asked with a grin.

Coralyn glared at him. He tugged on her braid as he stepped closer, crowding her. Her face went blank as she looked up at him. The scene from last night flashed before her and she tried to stamp down the fear that rose.

"You're afraid of me?" he asked hoarsely.

Cora looked at him in confusion. "I'm trying not to be, but I don't understand everything that is going on. I don't understand why you got so upset last night," she replied softly.

"There's so much more to tell you," he said softly. "So much more that you need to know, but you're already afraid."

Cora touched his arm and looked up at him. She could practically feel the pain from him. She didn't know why, but it hurt her to know that he was in pain. This wasn't like her, but she couldn't help herself from cupping his cheek with her small hand. With a sigh he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"You have to tell her Embry," a deep voice startled Cora.

Cora stepped out of his arms and looked to find the whole pack present. Subconsciously she shifted closed to him. She didn't catch his eyes flash or the slight grin on his face at her actions. Rachel stood nearby and leaned into Paul.

"Sam," Embry tried to protest.

"She needs to know, Embry," Sam said firmly. "It won't be fair to either of you."

Cora looked up at Embry in question. He swallowed thickly and took her smaller hand in his own. Taking a deep calming breath he nodded to Sam.

"Come on," he said softly. "Let's take a walk to the beach. I have to explain some things to you," he choked out.

Cora let him lead her out of the garage and down the dirt road. They walked in silence for ten minutes before they rounded the corner and the beach came in to view. She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. His posture was hunched, almost defeated. She could feel his anxiety rolling off of him in waves. He seemed tense and unsure of himself.

They walked until they reached a large piece of driftwood. They straddled the log facing each other. Embry still held her hand like a lifeline. His shoulders trembled as he seemed to fight himself for control over his emotions.

"Coralyn, please try to keep an open mind and let me finish," he said carefully.

When she nodded he began explaining the story of the Third Wife again. As he spoke she felt something within her shift. He then went on to explain about imprinting in a rush. She looked out towards the water as he was talking. Soul mates, who would have thought? Her mind was racing. Well if there were werewolves and vampires, why couldn't there be soul mates.

"Cora?" he asked quietly.

"Sorry, my mind sort of wandered a bit," she admitted with a rueful smile. "Soul mates?"

"Yeah," he said awkwardly. "It can mean whatever you want it to. I don't expect anything from you that you don't want."

Cora turned to look at him fully and saw that his shoulders were hunched. His posture was bowed and tense. He thought that she was going to reject him, she realized. This giant of a man thought that she was going to run away screaming for the hills. He was looking down at their linked hands, not meeting her eye.

Tugging her hands free, she swung her leg over the log and turned to face the water. From what he said, he needed her; needed to know that she was safe and happy. Could she be away from him? She wasn't sure because she already felt the pull towards him. It was an attraction and an ache that she had never felt before. Could she give up her life in Seattle? Her home was there, her mom.

Her phone jolted her from her thoughts. Not recognizing the number she answered and stood to talk. In just a few sentences her knees gave out. Embry caught her before she hit the sand and took the phone from her. Cradling her to his chest, he spoke to the person on the phone and said they'd be there.

Embry swung Cora up in his arms and swiftly walked back towards the Black residence. The pack stood instantly at his approach. Rachel came running towards them asking what was wrong. Embry murmured that it was Diane and Cora needed to get to Seattle immediately.

Swearing, Rachel ran in the house and grabbed a small bag of clothes for the both of them and returned. She had her keys in hand and told Embry to put her in the car. Cora was sobbing quietly. Embry and Paul tried to get Rachel to let them drive, but she waved them off and tore out of the driveway heading towards Seattle.

Coralyn cried herself to sleep on the ride there. Her head throbbed and her whole body ached from it. It had been her mother's neighbor on the phone. Diane had been rushed to the hospital and was unresponsive. Apparently the doctors didn't give her much time at all and suggested that all family be contacted to say their good byes immediately.

Rachel kept glancing over at her little sister. Her throat clogged thinking of Cora being all alone now. She knew that her wedding was in three and a half weeks and there was a lot to do, but Cora needed her now. Sighing she took the exit off the highway for the hospital and parked in the garage. She shook Cora awake and the two women rushed through the hospital to her mother's room.

Diane looked so frail, so weak. Coralyn had seen her just three days before and she hadn't looked this bad. Cora held her hand sitting in a chair beside her mother's bed. Rachel spoke with the doctor's in the background and the hospice counselor that came. Diane was dying, quickly. Arrangements had already been made, so Coralyn didn't have difficult decisions to make, but it didn't make the situation any easier.

Three hours later in the middle of the night Diane passed peacefully in her sleep. Coralyn wept gut wrenching sobs. Rachel cried softly holding her as they came to take Diane to prepare her for cremation. Rachel led Coralyn down the hallway where they found Embry, Paul and Jacob waiting. Rachel let Embry take Coralyn and went into Paul's waiting arms.

Rachel gave the address to Coralyn's family home and the group took the two cars there. Embry carried her towards the modest two story home. Cora had cried herself out and fell asleep in his arms. They sat in the living room looking around the house that Cora had grown up in and didn't know what to do or say.

Rachel and Paul had gone upstairs to the guest room. Jacob has stretched out on the couch. Embry had carried Coralyn up to her room. Glancing around he took in her room, trying to study every detail. When he went to leave, she refused to let go. Kicking off his shoes, he climbed in the bed beside her and pulled her close.

The days following her mother passing went by in a blur. A quick memorial service was held and Coralyn spoke with her mother's attorney. She made the difficult decision to sell her parent's home. She wasn't strapped for money, but she didn't think that she could stay in the house alone. She had nothing left in Seattle. She had impulsively called her employer and gave her notice over the phone. They had begged and pleaded for her to reconsider, even offering to let her work remotely, an offer that she jumped at.

With the help of Rachel and the pack she packed her family home and rented a storage unit in Forks. Once the house was packed up she walked from room to room. Memories of happier times went through her mind. It physically hurt to be there.

Two weeks after her mother passed away Coralyn handed the house keys to her mother's attorney, who would work with the realtor they hired to sell the home. They already had perspective buyers. Rachel had insisted that she stay with her family for as long as she needed. Though reluctant at first, she agreed because she knew that she had nothing left for her in Seattle.

Coralyn walked to Embry's truck quietly and climbed into the cab. With one last look back at her family's home she closed her eyes and curled up on the seat. She leaned against the window and let the rumble of the engine lull her.

Embry watched her silently as they drove back to La Push. Part of him was elated that she had decided to take Billy up on his offer to let her stay. Another part of him felt horrible that she was in such pain.

Coralyn walked around listlessly in the days leading up to Rachel and Paul's wedding. She put on a smile when it called for it, but she felt hollow and empty inside. She tried for Rachel's sake to keep going and not putting a damper on things. She hated how everyone was treating her as if she were about to break. Coralyn was very much aware of the looks she received. She didn't want their pity.

She knew that she was alone in this world. The thought nearly brought her to her knees in pain. Taking a breath, she excused herself from the house where Rachel was putting the finishing touches on centerpieces. Grabbing her jacket she left the house and walked swiftly towards the beach. Her breath was coming in gasps as she fought back the tears and grief that was overwhelming her.

Rachel's wedding was only a few days away. In that time her mother had been cremated and her ashes were waiting to be buried beside her father and brother in the cemetery just outside of Seattle. Coralyn was waiting until after the wedding to head back to Seattle to lay her mother to rest. Rachel wanted her to wait for her return from her honeymoon, but Coralyn told her to not worry about it.

Coralyn fell onto a large piece of driftwood and struggled to compose herself, but the damn had broken. She wasn't even sure when she started crying, she just knew that she couldn't stop. Alone. Alone. Alone. Kept repeating in her mind and the ache within her heart became nearly unbearable.

She heard heavy footsteps racing across the sand towards her. Then suddenly, thick, warm muscled arms cradled her against an equally muscled bare chest. She found herself in the lap of Embry as he rocked her and held her. She wasn't sure how long they sat there in the cool sand on the beach.

He softly sung to her in Quileute as he held her and murmured to her in her ear. Embry felt her pain while he ran patrol and immediately changed course telling Seth to get someone else to finish. Seth had immediately agreed and set off towards Sam's house. All of the pack hurt for Coralyn and her loss. She was part of them and when one hurt they all did. Seeing her so alone and devastated hurt them all in a way that hadn't been seen or felt since the passing of Harry Clearwater.

Embry raced to her side and shifted just along the edge of the forest. Barely stopping to tug on his shorts, he was sprinting across the sand to his imprint. Her pain and sorrow nearly made him weep.

"I'm right here, Cora." He said hoarsely. "I've got you, honey. I'm not going anywhere."

Coralyn clung to Embry and buried her face in his shoulder. Eventually she fell asleep and Embry sat watching the sun set. He held her to his chest and prayed to the Great Spirits to help him heal her. Burying his head in her shoulder, he inhaled deeply.

As the sun had finally touched the horizon he heard his pack approaching. He knew that as soon as Seth had stopped at Sam's that they would come and check up on them. They would have checked the Blacks first before making their way towards the beach.

"How is she," Paul asked in concern crouching beside the pair.

"She hurts," Embry replied with his voice thick with emotion. "I couldn't stand it anymore. When I was on patrol it was too much I had to come to her."

"Don't worry about it," Sam told him gruffly. "You did the only thing that you could and none of us blame you for it."

"You should get her back to the house." Jake suggested. "Rachel and the others were worried when she left. She'll catch cold if she's out here too long."

Coralyn stirred slightly in her sleep hearing their voices, but whimpered and burrowed closer to Embry. His arms reflexively tightened around her and he shifted his hold slightly as he stood, cradling her to his chest. He swiftly covered the short distance to the Black household where Rachel was waiting on the porch for her friend anxiously.

The sound of voices around her woke her from her little nap. Much to her embarrassment she was still in Embry's arms when she did wake up. She squeaked in shock when she realized that he had carried her back home from the beach.

"Well this isn't embarrassing at all," she muttered.

Embry sat on the sofa with her on his lap. He looked down at her with such a look of concern and care that it caught her breath. She looked away blushing and found the rest of the pack there crowding in the small living room of the Black family home.

Coralyn sighed and settled against Embry and met Rachel's concerned gaze. She gave her big sis a tremulous smile before closing her eyes. Opening her eyes she found that everyone was still looking at her in concern. Swallowing thickly she figured now was as good a time as any to get it all off her chest.

"I'm going to be fine," Coralyn said. "You guys can stop worrying. It was stupid and I was a bit overwhelmed earlier, but I'll be okay."

"What was stupid?" Rachel asked. "One minute we were talking about the final touches on the wedding and the next you were going out for some fresh air. Honey, it's okay if you're sad, but you can't bottle it up."

"I know," she replied. "I have been bottling it up. I've been trying to push it all aside until after the wedding so it doesn't put a damper on things. Apparently I wasn't trying hard enough if everyone felt the need to walk on egg shells around me."

"We don't!" Rachel protested.

"But you do, Rach!" Coralyn said wiping tears from her eyes angrily. "I'm sad and it hurts. It's devastating knowing I don't have any family left. I'm alone, okay. I'm all alone and it's a lot to deal with, but I'm trying to handle it the best I can right now."

"You're not," Embry rumbled gruffly.

"Not what?" she asked in confusion.

"You're not alone!" he hissed. "I don't want you to ever feel like you're alone, ever! You've got Rachel and Jacob has pretty much claimed you as his little sister as well. You've got the whole pack. But more specifically you have me, Cora. I know it's a lot to deal with, but you don't have to do this alone."

"Embry," she said sadly touching his face. "I didn't mean to hurt you by saying that. I know that you're there. That you're all here, but my mom was the last family member I had."

"Honey," he said softly wiping her tears, "please don't cry. You're killing me here. Tell me what to do to make it better. Please."

Coralyn turned and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He tightened his arms around her and scented her. His wolf was pacing mentally. They needed to comfort their mate. His wolf rumbled and chuffed at being held back from her so much. The need to comfort, care for and claim was strong.

"Can we talk?" he whispered in her ear.

Coralyn nodded, "Sure. Why don't we go up to the room I'm sharing with Rachel for a bit."

Embry stood, still holding her and the others watched them head up the small stair case to the second floor. He nudged the door closed with his barefoot and walked towards the bed he knew that she was staying in. Her scent was all over the room.

Gently, and very reluctantly, he set her down on her feet. Stepping back to give her room, he watched as she toed off her boots and shucked her jacket off. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and sat on the bed cross legged. Embry sat in a similar fashion on the floor leaning back against Rachel's bed.

"I want to apologize," Cora said softly. "I know that what I said upset you. I know that you're there for me."

"Don't apologize for how you feel, honey." He said tiredly. "I just wish that there was something more that I could do to help you. It hurts you and because it hurts you it hurts me. You have to know that you've got all of us now, Cora."

"I know she said leaning back against the wall." She replied. "I'm having a hard time adjusting. I miss mom. And then there's this pull I feel towards you. I'm not sure what to do about that or how to handle it."

"I'm not going to rush or push you into anything," he assured her. "Imprinting means I'll be whatever you want or need. Your needs and happiness are all that matter to me. Which is why seeing you like this cuts like a knife, sweetheart."

Coralyn watched him and met his gaze. There was so much emotion in his eyes. Rubbing a hand over her face she yawned hugely. Deep down she knew that he would be or do anything for her. With that thought, something in her seemed to click and she took a deep breath and looked at him again. He was hers, forever.

He shifted his weight and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. She watched as his muscles bulged and flexed with every move he made. Swallowing thickly, she licked her lips unconsciously.

Embry's eyes snapped to hers when he heard her heartrate accelerate. He watched her tongue dart out and slide across her bottom lip. His eyes traced her features as he rose to his knees and slowly made his way to her.

Coralyn watched him and saw something flash in his eyes as he edged closer. Rising to her knees she grasped his shoulders as he knelt on the bed in front of her, crowding her. She could feel the heat of his body before he made contact with her own.

Embry reached out to wrap his arms around her with trembling hands. Coralyn matched his movements and ran her hands over his shoulders and threaded her fingers in his shaggy hair. His eyes closed and his breathing became ragged.

"Stay with me?" she asked in a soft, vulnerable voice.

"Always," he replied kissing her forehead.

Embry ducked out of the room while she pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. He returned and a pair of basketball shorts because his cutoffs had been soaked from the damp sand. He climbed on the twin bed and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and climbed in the bed, settling her back against his front.

Taking a deep calming breath, Embry wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him. Kissing her head, he told her to close her eyes. He told her all about himself. About how his mother came to La Push a pregnant, teen mother with no support or anywhere to turn. Apparently his father had been Quileute and married at the time they met, but his mother claimed that she didn't know. It wasn't until recently she finally confessed that his father was Joshua Uley.

He told her all about his childhood and upbringing. Stories about himself and his best friends Quil and Jacob over the years were some of his favorites to tell her. His deep rumbling voice vibrated through her and lulled her. She struggled to stay awake listening to him.

For the first time in weeks, if not months, she finally slept deeply. Embry knew when she drifted off and murmured to her that he would always be there for her. He knew that something between them had changed. For him there was no going back.

Coralyn smiled softly from beside Rachel. Rachel looked amazing in her soft, floating wedding dress. The chiffon material danced in the wind as she exchanged her vows with Paul. Coralyn stood beside the other imprints as bridesmaids watching Rachel and Paul get married. They exchanged traditional Christian wedding vows as well as Quileute wedding vows in a blended ceremony.

Soon the entire wedding party was off taking photos in the remaining sunlight of the day. The bridesmaids all wore tea-length gowns of chiffon in varying styles and shades of teal. While the groomsmen all wore navy slacks with crisp white button ups with the sleeves rolled up. Everyone was barefoot on the beach.

An hour later they were at the big meeting hall of the tribe for the reception. Then the fun began. They all danced the night away and had a grand time. There were speeches and toasts and so much laughter and love.

Coralyn caught her breath and held her cold drink to her forehead. She felt Embry step up beside her and turned to look up at him. He looked amazing in his suit.

"See something you like?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do," she said with a teasing smile.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her against his chest. "I had a hard time keeping away."

Coralyn smiled shyly up at him. "Thanks," she said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Dance with me?" he whispered against the shell of her ear.

Coralyn trembled feeling his hot breath against her ear and neck, but nodded in reply. She placed her hand in his much larger one and let him lead her out to the dancefloor. They gently swayed to the slow song in the background of a man crooning about his undying love for a woman.

They were lost in their own little world. He leaned down and waited for any indication that she wasn't ready. Seeing no resistance, he kissed her, softly, so gently. His lips ghosted over hers, slowly coaxing her own. Gasping against his lips, she threaded her hands into his hair. Embry groaned and slanted his mouth over hers more fully, drawing her deeper.

Catcalls and whistles brought Embry back to reality. He pulled back, and fought to control himself when she whimpered in protest. Kissing her once, twice more he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavily.

"Wow," she whispered.

Embry chuckled, and pulled her back to the table where he sat and pulled her onto his lap. She leaned back against him and smiled watching Rachel and Paul dancing together. She trembled when he kissed just behind her ear. His responding chuckled sent shivers down her spine, which only caused him to chuckle more.

"Stay with me tonight?" he whispered to her.

Coralyn turned with a raised eyebrow. Seeing her reaction he quickly tried to rephrase the question. Jacob and Quil loudly hooted from across the table, causing Embry to flush with embarrassment and growl at them.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he tried to back pedal.

"Easy," she murmured against his temple, calming him immediately. "Yes, I'll stay with you."

Embry's hands flexed on her hips and he let out a breath. He nuzzled into her neck and took comfort in just holding her. Tonight had been their first kiss. He had a lifetime to spend with Coralyn, he wasn't going to rush things. He just wanted to hold her in his arms tonight. The last few days they hadn't been able to spend much time together because of the wedding.

The reception went on into the early morning of the next day. Slowly people began leaving in small groups. He called out goodbye to the rest of the pack and carefully shifted her in his arms. Embry carried a sleeping Coralyn to his truck outside. He grabbed her shoes, purse, and bag with her change of clothes. And then they were on their way.

Shutting off the ignition, he looked over at his sleeping imprint. Her hair was coming out of the elaborate curls and braids that were pinning it in place. Her make-up was still on her face, but had worn off a bit over the course of the day. He looked gorgeous in the deep teal dress with a lighter teal sash just below her bust.

Shaking himself, he hopped out of the car and ran around the hood to grab her. Opening her door her carefully lifted her and grabbed her things before turning towards his house. It was the home that he had shared with his mother for eighteen years of his life.

When she refused to tell him who his father was even at eighteen. Because he was pack, the elders and council knew that he was obviously half Quileute, but with her refusal to divulge his identity she was asked to return back to her native home. The home was left for Embry. To say that her departure was not a happy parting would be an understatement.

He still cringed at the accusations and horrible things that she had said as she stormed back into the house from her summons to the meeting hall with the elders. She had rounded on him in a fit of rage. That night he watched solemnly as his only parent stomped around their house and packed her things. She left in a huff without a backwards glance to her only child.

It was only in the last several months that she had finally called him and told him the truth. However, it would be a very long time before he would be alright with his mother and the choices that she had made in life. He had always felt that she resented him. She never came right out and said it, but there was always an underlying tension.

Walking into the front room, he bumped the door shut with his hip. Making his way up the stairs to his bedroom, he glanced around his home. He had added furniture and made this house his own in the three years since his mother had been asked to leave. He had also taken over the master bedroom and bought himself a king size bed to accommodate his large frame.

Flicking on the light in his room he carefully laid Coralyn down on his bed. Unbuttoning his shirt, he untucked it from his pants and dug in his dresser for some shorts to wear to bed. Looking over his shoulder, he stepped into the adjoining bathroom to change. He took a quick shower and dressed before going back into his room.

Walking around to wear he had laid Coralyn, he sat on the bed beside. Carefully, and as gently as possible, he started to take out the many dozens of pins in her hair. She groaned in her sleep as he worked diligently to take out every single pin until finally her long curls were freed from their confines.

"Thank you," Coralyn turned and looked up at him tiredly. "Mind if I shower real quick before bed?"

"It's right through there," he pointed to the door he had just come from. "Take all the time you need."

Coralyn turned and bit her lip. "Can you unzip me?" she asked softly. "I can't reach it all the way up. If you get it down half way I should be able to get the rest."

Embry reached out and tugged down the zipper, slowly exposing the skin of her back and stopped just above the small of her back. His large index finger nimbly unhooked the small clasp at the top of the dress. Impulsively he kissed her shoulder and nudged her towards the bathroom door.

Coralyn smiled over her shoulder at him and found him watching her with heated eyes. She giggled, grabbing her bag and entered the large steamy bathroom. Closing the door she let her gown drop to the floor and hung it from the loops on a rung on the back of the door. She stepped out of her underwear and unclasped the strapless bra.

With a quick touch to check the temperature of the water, she stepped under the hot spray and let the water pour over her sore muscles. She groaned as the water ran over her stinging scalp. Looking around she only found a couple bottles of mens body wash and shampoo.

After checking the labels of the bottle and taking a sniff, she realized that she really, really liked the smell of Embry's shampoo. Pouring a generous dollop in her palms she lathered her hair and rinsed. She used a handful of his body wash and scrubbed the sweat and make-up from her body.

Not wanting to spend too much time in the shower, she turned off the water and stepped out. Drying off quickly, she stepped into a clean pair of underwear, toweling her hair off. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top and put her dirty clothes in her bag, leaving her dress hanging up on the back for the bathroom door.

Embry looked up when he heard her coming back into the room. He had tried not to think about her in his shower. When he had heard the rustle of fabric and then the shower turn on his mind went to places that he felt slightly guilty about. Not wanting to let his mind or body react, he had switched on the television in his room to drown out the sounds of his imprint in his shower.

Nothing prepared him for her stepping out of his bathroom. With steam silhouetting her, she entered the room and put her bag on the floor by the bathroom. She walked over to the bed while brushing her hair. He could easily picture this being a regular occurrence or routine for them in the future.

Her scent assaulted his senses immediately and his chest rumbled in appreciation. His mate smelled like him and it was something that he found he really liked. Patting the bed beside him, he tugged the blankets down for her to climb in.

Coralyn climbed up on the bed and brushed out her hair. She knew that in the morning it would be a mess of curls but she was too tired to let it dry completely before bed. Glancing over she saw that Embry was watching her through hooded eyes.

He reached his hand out for her brush and she obliged by turning and passing it to him over her shoulder. Sighing softly, she relaxed as he gently brushed through her hair. He carefully detangled and worked through the snarls that had gotten in her hair throughout the day. When he started to massage he scalp she couldn't stop the groan that escaped.

Embry seemed to purr knowing that his mate trusted him with this task. His wolf wanted to howl because he was caring for her. He watched as her chin dropped to her chest and he began to slowly massage her shoulders and back. She gasped and whimpered when he hit a few of the more tender spots, but slowly started relaxing into his touch.

His large, hot hands worked through the knots he found and helped her to slowly relax. She leaned into his touch, and when he stopped she leaned back until she was resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and shifted them so that they were lying down in the center of his large bed.

When she was in his arms, everything felt right in Coralyn's world. Even though she still had a lot to work through she knew that with him and the pack by her side she could face whatever came her way.

Sighing softly, Coralyn drifted off listening to the sound of the television in the background. Embry said he had put it on a timer and turned the overhead ceiling fan on in case she got too warm. When they had slept in the twin bed she was staying in at Billy Black's they had both woke up sweating profusely because it was such a small cramped space.

The next morning, Coralyn rolled over and reached for Embry, only to find cooling sheets beside her. Stretching, she sat up in the bed and looked around the room. Though the king bed took up most of the room, it was still rather spacious. The hardwood floors looked like they had recently been refinished. There was a dresser with the television on top of it and two bedside tables with lamps.

Stepping off the bed, she tugged the blankets back up on the bed and made the bed before padding down the stairs where she heard noises coming from what she assumed was the kitchen located. Looking around she noticed that all of the floors appeared to have been refinished. The walls were painted neutral colors and there were a few photos on the walls and a couple of paintings.

The living room had a large sectional with a large television on the opposite wall. There were a few gaming consoles and numerous controllers on the entertainment center. There was also a large rack of DVD's by the television. Turning to the right there was an open concept kitchen and dining space.

In the kitchen she saw Embry cooking at the stove. He turned to grin at her over his shoulder and her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly she could picture this being a regular occurrence. She could see children and a dog and the whole damn package. The thought both thrilled and terrified her.

Shaking herself, she continued into the kitchen and stepped up beside Embry. He nodded at the coffee pot and she made herself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter talking to him while he finished up making a massive breakfast.

He handed her the plate that was obviously hers. She took it and kissed him on his cheek before sitting at the island in the kitchen. He grabbed his plate and cup of coffee and sat beside her. They chatted quietly while eating and laughed at some of the antics of the pack from the night before.

When she finished she shooed Embry from the kitchen and told him that if he cooked, she'd clean and vice versa. He sat at the island sipping his coffee watching her bustle around the kitchen. He longed to have her there permanently, but wouldn't push her.

As she placed the last dish on the drying rack, Embry tugged her against him and leaned down kissing her. She stepped to stand between his legs where he was seated at the island and rested her hands on his muscular thighs. She smiled into the kiss when she felt his thigh muscles tense under her touch.

The front door banging open startled them and Embry moved faster than she thought possible. He was up, out of his chair, and in front of her protectively before she could even register that he had moved. A growl of warning rumbled in his chest.

Down at the front door the rest of the pack paused in their entry. Seth's eyes were huge as he realized that they had interrupted something and startled a wolf with his mate. Jake pushed to the front and surveyed his friend carefully. Quil stepped beside him and they both held their hands out in a gesture of peace.

Embry relaxed and glared as his friends. Coralyn had stepped and pressed right up against his back at some point. She gently pressed her lips in the center of his back and stepped out from behind him. He put his arm around her shoulders and tucked her against his side.

"Good morning boys," she said with a smile. "I'm assuming you're here for whatever macho game is either on the television or perhaps a game you'll be play?"

"Yeah," Quil said with a smile. "We're going to play Halo for a couple of hours before the Seahawks game is on."

"They've played like shit so far this season," she said with a laugh.

"You watch football?" Embry asked with wide-eyes.

"My dad used to have season tickets when I was a kid," she told him still laughing. "They haven't played the same since I was younger. Here's to hoping they do something useful in the draft."

"Holy shit," whispered Embry. "You fix cars, you know football, anything else I should know?"

"I could probably kick your asses in Halo," she said with a smirk as she pinched his side playfully.

His eyes darkened and he leaned down kissing her. "You're on, sweetheart." He said against her lips.

It was ten minutes before the game was starting and Coralyn was laughing in the kitchen with Kim. They were putting some snacks together while the guys were getting ready to watch the game.

After a few rounds in Halo, Cora had indeed handed their asses to them and left briefly to get some clothes from Billy's. Embry had tossed her his keys and told her to just bring her stuff here. He had pulled her outside on the front porch and told her that she could stay in one of his many empty bedrooms in the house until they were ready for that point in their relationship, but he needed and wanted her there with him.

In the end she had brought all of her clothes with the help of Kim and Emily. Sam had come over to grab a few boxes as well and they made their way back to Embry's. She had put her things in one of the empty bedrooms upstairs and changed into her Seahawks jersey and a pair of yoga pants for the game.

The girls started working in the kitchen putting a ridiculous amount of wings in the oven and putting large stock pots on the stove. Coralyn had insisted on putting together a large pot of her mom's chili recipe for the game.

It had been a great day for everyone. When everyone finally left later, Embry and Cora had gone to get the rest of her things and brought them over to Embry's in his truck. The remainder of her things were in storage in Forks. The unloaded her stuff in the same bedroom, which incidentally had been Embry's childhood bedroom and still contained his bed from when he was younger.

One of the other bedrooms was turned into an office for her to work in. In just a few days she would need to start putting in hours remotely for her design firm. Embry helped her hook everything up and made sure that they had the sufficient broadband and speed for what she needed to work.

From there they fell in an easy routine. With each passing day, Coralyn fell for Embry a little more. The clicked and seemed to orbit around one another. Though they hadn't tested the boundaries of their physical relationship yet, they had progressed on the emotional level. They knew each other so well and often spent time just talking together.

Before Coralyn knew it she had been in La Push for six months. Christmas had come and gone and spring was just around the corner. Coralyn started pitching in around the house with expenses and groceries much to Embry's chagrin. He stopped protesting when she simply said that when they were married it would be a joint income household anyways, so what difference if it made if she started helping now.

He had kissed her senseless after that. There had been many make out sessions and some that went a little beyond that. However, Embry was waiting for her to let him know she was ready for more.

Coralyn was at her wits end. Finally one night in April she decided to take matters into her own hands. She and the ladies had gone shopping in Port Angeles. Having found out Embry's favorite color was blue, she bought this sexy little number at the lingerie store.

She waited until she knew that he would be patrolling late one night before she enacted her little ambush. Laughing softly to herself she kicked off her shoes one at a time at the front door. Leaving her jacket on the bottom post of the stairs handrail, she made her way up the stairs.

Taking her time in the shower she hummed to herself. Lathering her lilac shampoo into her hair, she sighed softly and washed her body, taking her time. Switching the water off she pulled on her robe after drying off. She brushed her hair out and sat on the edge of his bed. Walking back into the bathroom she pulled on the scrap of lace that was meant to be underwear while blushing. Next came the teddy, which laced up the front and did nothing to cover her.

Shivering at the feel of lace and silk on her skin she pulled her bathrobe back on and made her way down stairs. She put a plate together for Embry like she did every time he patrolled late into the night. Putting it in the microwave for him, she climbed back up the stairs and made the decision to go into his room.

Dropping her robe on the floor by the door, she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Butterflies of anticipation swirled in her stomach. She had a hard tom falling asleep, but soon she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Embry entered the house and could smell Coralyn's lilac shampoo everywhere. His gut clenched as he nostrils flared smelling her scent. Following her scent into the kitchen he found a large plate of food in the microwave. He pulled out the plate with a smile and sat at the counter and quickly polished the food off. Washing his dishes quickly, he put them in the drying rack and made his way upstairs.

Her tantalizing scent led him up the stairs, but at the top of the stairs he paused in confusion. He didn't hear her in her room, turning to his room he swallowed thickly with his pulse racing. His hand trembled as he reached for the door knob.

Stepping in the dimly lit room his heart thudded loudly in his chest. He stepped and paused moving his foot back. Stopping down, he picked up her robe and tossed it over to the bathroom. Stepping to the bed his breath caught in his throat taking in her. The moonlight lit the room dimly and he saw her in his bed.

The blankets had ended up around her waist and he could barely breathe. Heat pooled low and blood rushed south as he took in her appearance. She was almost completely exposed to him. His breathing was ragged as he tried to reign in the wolf that was fighting to the surface.

"Sweet Jesus," he said hoarsely stepping up to the edge of the bed.

Climbing on the bed and kneeling beside her, he breathed in her scent and a growl rumbled in his chest. His right hand reached out and tugged the blankets the rest of the way down and his breath caught in his throat. Coralyn shivered and blinked awake to find Embry kneeling on the edge of the bed watching her with a heated look in his eyes.

She yawned and stretched, causing him to groan and creepy further onto the bed. Coralyn went up onto her knees waiting for him in the center of the bed. Both of them were breathing heavily in anticipation of what was to come.

Embry knelt on the bed with his knees touching hers. His body ached, knowing that this was a clear indication that she was ready. Coralyn was looking up at him with so much love and emotion in her eyes that he could barely breathe.

"Cora," he said hoarsely. "Are you sure about this, honey?"

Reaching up her hands to cup his cheeks, "I'm ready, Embry." She replied. "Make me yours."

"Mine," he murmured against her lips.

"Yours," she whispered.

His hands were suddenly everywhere at once. She could feel his arousal pressing hotly and firmly against her belly as he pulled her flush against him. Her hands threaded in his hair to anchor herself as she was swept away in the onslaught of him.

She groaned when his mouth closed over her lace cover breasts, tugging on his hair, arching back further. The action caused her to move against his erection, causing him to hiss and groan. One arm banded around her waist holding her to him and the other ghosted up her side up to the laces of her lingerie. With trembling fingers he slowly unlaced the flimsy garment, unwrapping her.

"Mine," he rumbled more deeply as he leaned in taking one pert nipple into his hot mouth tugging gently with his teeth before soothing the ache with his tongue.

"Embry!" she gasped. "Please!"

His rumbling growl continued in his chest almost like a constant purr. He pushed the teddy off of her completely and laid her back gently on the pillow, following her. Keeping his full weight off of her, he braced himself on his forearms and leaned down kissing her fully and deeply.

Coralyn ran her hands up over Embry's muscled shoulders and back. She could feel his muscles bunching and flexing at her touch. Threading one hand in his hair, she arched her back, tilting her neck to the side. He nipped the skin at the juncture of her shoulder and soothed it with his tongue.

That one action along nearly sent her over the edge. Arching into him she gasped and mewled. Reaching one hand down, he cupped her and groaned feeling how ready she was already and they hadn't even really begun. Now that he had her he planned on taking his time with her.

"Please," she gasped. "Please, Embry!"

He sat back on his heels and looked down at her splayed before him and swallowed. She was perfect. His hands ghosted up her legs until they reached the tiny excuse for underwear. Leaning forward he pulled her right ankle to his shoulder and kissed up her leg until he reacted her juncture. Slowly, carefully, he pulled the scrap of lace down and breathed her in.

He caught her hands when she went to cover herself. Kissing each fingertip, he leaned over her and pulled her hand to hold the rungs on the headboard. She was stretched and exposed fully to him in his position and that realization made him painfully hard.

"Don't cover yourself," he murmured kissing her. "Never hide yourself from me. You're beautiful, perfect."

He sat back on his legs and breathed deeply, flaring his nostrils he leaned down bringing her legs up over his shoulders. Coralyn looked down and watched him lower his face to her core. She nearly came off the bed completely. Embry chuckled deeply and held her in place continuing his pleasurable torture.

She kept her hands in place, clutching at the rungs of the headboard. She barely remembered to breathe as he brought her closer and closer to the edge, but pulled back right before she peaked. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Her hands left the headboard and reached for him. She pulled on his hair, begging him. And then she went over the edge.

Embry held her in place lapping at her until her breathing slowed. He glanced up at her mischievously. He crawled up her body leaning down to kiss her deeply. She groaned into his mouth and trembled with the aftershocks of her release. He hands reached down, cupping him and pulling at his shorts.

Embry pulled away reluctantly and tugged his shorts off. Coralyn reached for him, opening for him and pulling him down in her embrace. She kissed him deeply and groaned feeling him rub against her.

Coralyn raised her legs, hooking them over Embry's hips, rolling her hips against him. Gasping and gritting his teeth, he grasped her hips to still her movements. With one hand on her hip and the other arm brace beside her head, he looked deep in her eyes as he lined himself up at her entrance.

Keeping eye contact with her, he slowly pushing in, groaning at how tight she was. Coralyn gasped and mewled at the intrusion. He was thick and long and when he was fully seated she had never felt so full in her life. Locking her ankles around his back, she shifted her hips and leaned up to kiss him.

Embry kissed her and held himself still, trying to compose himself. His stomach muscle tensed as he felt her move, but he had an iron will. Pulling out slightly, he pushed back in. In slow steady, strong strokes they began the dance of lovers. Neither had any concept of time, there was just them in that moment. There was no telling where one stopped or the other began as they climbed higher and higher.

"Need to mark you," he murmured licking her neck.

She nodded and groaned. Coralyn was so close, she turned and groaned into his neck, arching as she felt it start at her toes and rush through her. Embry sensing her impending release quickened his pace, thrusting harder and deeper into her body. When Coralyn came the deep throaty groan she let out had his breath catching.

Embry leaned down and bit the juncture of her shoulder sending them both careening over the edge. He rolled to the side taking her with him as the lay entwined with the aftershocks of their release trembling through their bodies.

"I love you," Coralyn whispered against his chest.

"I love you too," he said softly. "More than you will ever know. That was one hell of a way to come home, Cora."

She giggle quietly against his chest and sleepily burrowed into his warmth. She sighed softly as he ran his hands over her naked back. Sensing that she was cool, he tugged the blankets up over them.

Four months later they were standing on the beach in front of their family and friends exchanging their vows. Embry had one hand on her growing stomach during the ceremony. That first night together they conceived their first child. The decided to get married when they found out that Cora was expected. Both were thrilled and the pack was elated to know that the next generation was growing in numbers as well.

Coralyn had eventually fixed her car with the help of Jake, Embry, and Quil and ended up selling it to put a down payment on a family friendly small SUV. She and Embry shared a bedroom after that first night and every night after.

She loved him with every fiber of her being and he adored her and lived for her and her alone. He helped to heal her and she in turn healed him as well. Theirs was a love that grew with time and friendship. It was a love that went down in the histories of the Quileute's. Their life together would be a journey and discovery of love. With one another and the pack neither one of them would ever be alone.


End file.
